Whose Line Is It AnywayYGO Style
by Niricko
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the YGO cast had to improvise? Well... here it is! In it's NONSCRIPT glory! on Hold
1. Chapter 1

Yes… They FINALLY caught on that Whose Line-YGO style was in fact, script style xD so I re-typed it… Story format... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show 'Who's Line Is It Anyways' Or Bakura, Yami, Seto, Or Jounouchi. Or any other YGO people and stuff like that… .

A/N: have you ever seen a show called Who's Line Is It Anyways? Well if you haven't, this chapter will tell you what's up. If you already know what the show is about, then scroll down!

P.S

**YAOI Warning!**

Niricko: HEY OTHER PEOPLE! You want to see some funny stuff that I make Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Jounouchi do! Well, this fan fiction is based on those characters and placed in front of a 'live' audience. The host of this show is Malik! Out of these following games will Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Jounouchi will do:

Props:

The four people split into two groups of two. The groups are handed one prop of some sort of shape. They the have to come up with 8 things that it can be used for.

Who's Line:

This is a game where I would need some random phrases from the 'live' audience on paper and give them to the people (2) who will be acting out a scene and would randomly take the phrases and use them as they go on.

Questions Only:

This is for all four of the subjects, I mean people, and they have a scene to work out. But they can only talk in questions. If they screw up, they will be buzzed out and replaced.

Fake Movie:

A game for all four of the people, one will be the director, and the other three have to be the actors. Where in this game, they have to act out a movie that will come from the audience and they have to do it in different genres that the director suggests.

Party Quirks:

A game for all four, but one is the party host. The other three are given different personalities. The party host has to guess what all three of the guests are.

The Bachelor:

For all four, one is a bachelor and the three other have different personalities. The bachelor has to find out who is who/what by the end of the game.

Scenes From A Hat:

Here I will need different scenes from the 'live' audience and I will put them in real hat and mix them around. I will randomly choose some and create scenes with the characters. The characters have to come up with a funny way to play it out.

Worlds Worst:

Here I will need the same stuff as Scenes From A Hat but the characters have to come up with the worlds worst whatever.

Weird News Castors:

Here needs four news castors and 3 out of 4 will have odd personalities and only one has to be normal. They have to act it out until they all say something. One is the weather, another is the sport and the last is the co-anchor.

Superheroes:

Here, the 'live' audience will come up with a name for our 'super hero' and a crisis that has happened around the world. After that, the 'superhero' has to introduce his super hero friend, who will introduce another superhero friend and that friend will introduce a fourth friend. They then have to come up with a way to fix the crisis. Usually the superhero names are odd, and the superheroes over exaggerate why they are called that.

Buzzed (I don;t know it's real name... >.>):

This game is for 2 people and they have to act out a scene. In this game, it the host of the show doesn't like what the person said, he'll buzz him out and he will have to say another line.

**Niricko: I just want to know which of these games you would like to see the most. I will start with the game, Questions Only for the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this fan fic! ENJOY!.**

* * *

As viewed from a camera, it zooms across a cheering audience. It seems to waver back and forth across the many faces. Then as viewed from another camera it focuses on a stage with a desk near by.

"Hello everybody!" Malik's voice enters though out the studio, "And welcome to 'Who's Line Is It Anyways!'" The camera focuses onto the chairs that are slightly further on the stage. Viewed from a third camera, it zooms onto Jounouchi's face. "Starring; The puppy who fights back! Jounouchi Katsuysa!" The audience cheers as Jounouchi smiles widely into the camera. "The Pharaoh who always wears leather! Yami!" as the camera pans over to Yami, who's not looking at the camera, the crowd cheers louder. "A Tomb Robber with a Ring! Bakura!" As the camera pans over to Bakura, but then tilts upwards to find him standing on the chair bowing, the crowd cheers even more. "And the guy with a stick up his ass! Kaiba Seto!" The camera pans over to Seto who's glaring at Malik in the crowd, cracking his knuckles. The crowd cheers for Seto, and some boos are heard because of Malik's remark. As seen from the first camera, directed on Malik in the crowd, Malik starts to descend the stairs to his desk. "And I'm your hot and sexy host, Malik Ishtar!" As seen from the second camera moving over the audience who's screaming, yelling, chanting, and absolutely going crazy, it drifts off over to Malik's desk on the stage.

"Welcome to the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, the points don't matter. Just like it wouldn't matter if the fish died in Seto's fish bowl." There was no reaction from the crowd that came from Malik's remark. Not even the cricket maker made a sound.

"I do not have a stick up my ass…" Seto mumbled, glaring to the side.

"Well, you had something else up there last night" Jou winked at Seto. The crowd gasped and did the 'ooooooohhhh' effect the spread across the studio.

"Shhh!" Seto brought a finger to his lips, "You're not supposed to tell them!" Malik cleared his throat.

"All right…" Malik sat in his giant, comfy, swivel chair behind his desk, "Moving on...-" He looked up to find Bakura still standing on the chair bowing with giant grin on his face, "Bakura... Can you, sit down?"

"Awww..." Bakura slumped his shoulders and looked at the floor, "you spoil all the fun…."

"Don't worry Bakura, "Yami spoke, "You'll get some later" He winked. Bakura jumped with joy, and let himself land in his chair. He leaned over and hugged Yami from the side, grinning widely. Malik rolled his eyes. S camera gave him a close up as he looked at the card in his hand.

"Alright! The first game we will be playing tonight is; QUESTIONS ONLY! This is for all four of you, only two at a time. Two of the four will start off in a scene, and you have to interact with each other, but only using questions, if you mess up, you will be buzzed off and replaced by your 'partner'… Yami, Bakura, start off the scene, you are working in a mail room… GO!"

"How are you today?" Yami started, pretending to sort through mail

"What kind of question is that?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, facing Yami.

"Is it a bad question?" Yami tilted his head to the side, putting the 'mail' in his hand on a 'table'

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Bakura leaned forward, glaring at Yami slightly

"Are you going to deliver some mail today?" Yami said raising his hands in defense

"Dose it look like I am a deliveryman?"

"You do work here don't you?"

"huh?" Bakura blinked confused.

"NOT A PROPER QUESTION! MOUAHAHA!" Malik shouted. He pressed the buzzer.

BZZZZZZ

Bakura sulkingly walks off the stage and Seto walks on.

"Are you going to route 2295?" Seto asks hastily

"Is there a route 2295?" Yami replied

"Your trying to confuse me, aren't you?"

"You're new here, right?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Seto placed his hands on his hips, looking slightly ticked off.

"...Yeah, I do…" Yami replied not knowing what to say. Malik Pressed the buzzer and Yami walked off to the side as Jou replaced him.

"Can you show me the closet?" Jou asked leaning right in front of Seto's face. The audience giggles at Jou's straight up remark.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Seto grumbles. Jounouchi looks at Seto innocently and hold up an 'envelope'

"Can you seal it for me?"

"Will this do?" Seto grabs Jounouchi and kisses him straight on the lips. The audience goes wild, chanting 'Yaoi! Yaoi!' When Seto ends the kiss Jounouchi claps his hands together.

"Whohoo! I got some!" Malik buzzes him off, and he gets replaced by Yami.

"You want some?" Seto asks

"Do I really need some? " Yami asked back, putting his finger on his chin, giving Seto the innocent puppy look.

"In the closet?" Seto points to an invisible door

"Do you have any Bakura?" Yami grins widely. The Crowd gasps and squeals.

"OOOOO! YAMI/BAKURA!" Screams through the audience. Seto blinked with an utterly confused face.

"TOO LONG!" Shouted Malik, He pressed onto the buzzer

BUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZTTTIES

"Was that a 'buzz'?" Seto asked. Malik looked at the button he had just pressed.

"Yeah.. I think something's wrong with it..." Seto walked to the side and got replaced by Bakura

"You wanted me, boss?" Bakura asked seductively

"I'm your boss?" Yami grins

"Do you want to be my boss?" Bakura bites his lower lip

"Do I ever!" Yami shouted. Malik pressed the button again

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOZE

"You got a boss?" Jounouchi blinked

"I it hard to tell?"

"Can you kiss as well as Seto?" Jou grinned. Bakura froze, and raised his eyebrow. Malik pressed the button

BUZ LIGHTYEAR!

Everyone on the stage looked over at the buzzer. The audience burst out laughing. Malik spoke up. His voice was heard over the studio.

"And that's the end of the game!" All the contestants returned to their seats and sat down waiting, "Yami: you got 9000 points! Bakura: you got 6000 points! Seto: you got 7000 points! Jou… you got 4000 points… sorry boy…"

"Awwww…" Jou looked at the floor all sad and pouts

"here, you can have some of mine… 1000 points for you…" Seto mumbled

"Yay! 5000!" Jounouchi perked up

"Okay! Jounouchi, the points…" Malik started

"yes…?" Jou looked at the host

"THEY DON'T MATTER!"

"oh…." Jou looked back at the floor like a little puppy.

* * *

Malik: Well that's all for this chapter! Suggest what we should do next! Look at the beginning chapter and make a suggestion in a review! Also you can start reviewing some random phrases and scenes for some other chapters!

Niricko: I knew you would take the host for this story too far…

This is an automatic point counter: Jou: 5000 Seto: 6000 Bakura: 6000 Yami: 9000-2000 for not kissing Bakura! So Yami: 7000 points

Malik: I thought the points don't matter…

Niricko: well review what he said and tell me if you like it! If you don't, then flame me!

Until next chapter or fic

Malik: You're ignoring me! D

C YA!

-Niricko.

P.S.

I dun own the word 'Buzlightyear'!


	2. Chapter 2Worlds Worst

Disclaimer: I dun own WLIIA not do I own YGO! .

A/N: If ya didn't get it the first time... this will be World's worst! XD

* * *

As viewed from a camera, it zooms across a cheering audience. It seems to waver back and forth across the many faces. Then as viewed from another camera it focuses on a stage with a desk near by.

"Hello everybody!" Malik's voice enters though out the studio, "And welcome to 'Who's Line Is It Anyways!'" The camera focuses onto the chairs that are slightly further on the stage. Viewed from a third camera, it zooms onto Jounouchi's face. "Starring: the bold, the beautiful and the blond, Jounouchi Katsuya!" The audience yells happily. Jounouchi looks straight into the camera and glares, shaking his fist. "The questionable boy with a flare attitude: Bakura!" The audience howls louder as Bakura bounces in his chair, stops as he notices the camera is zooming in on him, and then he glares in annoyance. Malik continues, "the infinite money making son of a-Seto Kaiba!" the crows yells, hoots and hollers, "and last but not least, the hand-shaped hair stylist, Yami" Yami blinks in confusion as the crowd cheers on louder then dies of sudden voice loss. As seen from the first camera, directed on Malik in the crowd, Malik starts to descend the stairs to his desk. "And I'm your non-fatty edible host! Malik Ishtar!" As seen from the second camera moving over the audience who can only clap loudly, it follows Malik to his desk as he sits down.

"Ah, But you're definitely edible there Malik!" Bakura grins devilishly. Suddenly, the audience regained their voice and 'ooohh' and 'awwwww' were heard

"99 points to ya Bakura!" Malik pointed at the tomb robber with a wink

"Hey! How come he got 99 points?" Jounouchi pouted

"Because I felt like it!" Malik snobbishly replied. Some of the audience laughed, "Anyways….Welcome to the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, yes the points are just like specks of dust on a bed I never had!" Malik looked around and saw the crickets making the only noise in the studio.

"That's not funny." Seto said bluntly

"I GET THE POINT!" Malik shouts. He then glared at the crickets, which seemed to die instantly. "Moving on! Today's game is called Worlds worst! This is for all four of you, this is a game where they points to the players have to come up with ideas of worlds worst" He looks on the bright blue card in his hand "things NOT to do when your caught red handed by a police officer." Giggles were heard from the audience and laughter from the players.

Bakura, Seto, Jounouchi and Yami all lined up on a step, just before the stage. The step dubbed "The Worlds Worst Step"

"GO!" Shouted Malik, Yami's the first one to step down. The camera zooms to a waist up body shot.

"uhhh... no officer, this isn't American beer, its Canadian beer!1" He smiles dorkishly and then goes back onto the step

BURRRRZZZZ

"You…" Yami sniffles "didn't have to… BURZ ME!" Yami covers his face and pretends to cry. The camera zooms onto his face, as he peers through his fingers. He stops faking and stands straight and grins widely. Next, Bakura takes a step down.

"GO TO THE SHADOW RHELM!" Bakura yells, making his eyes seem to pop out of his head.

"THAT SUCKED!" Malik coughed

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bakura sniffles as if he was hurt, and sluggishly steps back onto the step. "Awwww.." Yami let out. He glared over at Malik, then looked at Bakura. He grabbed the albino and kisses him. The crowd goes instantly wild screaming 'WHOOHOO! YAOIENESS!' After the kiss, Bakura's face brightens up, all happy. Malik growls and arches his back at Yami. Yami hisses back.

"What? You DARE hiss at me? MINUS #))) POINTS!"

"#)))? What the hell?" Seto remarked

"3000 points!" Jou piped up

"How the hell did you get that?"

"You should look at your keyboard more often…"

"Why look at the keyboard when I could look at you!" Seto grabs Jounouchi and pulls him close.

"GYAH! THE MOUSHYNESS!" Jou yells out just before Seto's lips are pressed against his

"ENOUGH WITH THE KISSIING AND ON WITH THE SHOW! THIS IS'NT SUPPOSED TO BE ALL FLUFF AND YAOI!" Malik yelled, ":Or is it?" He Looks into the camera and eerie music from the _X-Files_ plays. The kissing stops and they are all ready back to do their job. Worlds Worst thins NOT to do when caught by a police officer.

Jounouchi steps down, and Seto joins him.

"But, but," Jou started, then whispers "I'm gay." Seto pretending to be the cop gave Jou a look of surprise.

BUUUUZZZZERZ!

Jou walks back on his step and Seto fixes his invisible badge, then stomps back on the step. Bakura steps down pushes invisible button

"BUZZZZZZZ!" He imitated Malik The audience let out an 'ooooooohhhhh' and many voices were heard in unison 'BUUUUURN!'

BBBBBBBTIIIIIEEEEESZZZZESESESESESEEZZZZZ.putter

"What the Hell?" Malik glares at the button he just pressed. Yes.. the button said 'putter'. The studio erupted in laughter, all but the confused Malik. Bakura goes back on the step

The camera zooms on Jounouchi who steps down and makes the sound effect of a phone ringing. He holds his hand up and makes the "one minute" sing to the camera. He pulls out an invisible phone.

"Hello? Oh HI!" He blocks the 'phone receiver' and looks into the camera pretending it to be the cop, "It's my mommy, hold on."

BUZZZZZRERZRERZREZRE!

Jou steps back onto the step. Yami steps down pretending to be in a car. He nods to invisible cop.

"WHAT? 5000 dollars! YOU CRAZY! It was only thirteen kids and five dogs I ran over..." Yami protested. The audience gasped.

"sick, sick, pharaoh..." Malik said shaking his head. He pushed the buzzer

Buuuzzzzzreader

Yami steps back on the step glaring to the side. Bakura steps down and pretends to be in a car

"OH! sorry Mr. Cop, but. RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" He pretends to press on gas pedal and fake crashes into camera

"That was soooo off character of you..." Malik mumbled

"But you said you would only use that term in bed." Yami pouted as Bakura stepped back onto the step.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura pestered back. The audience started to cheer "YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!"

Seto stepped down from the step. He looked as if he was going to cry, so the camera zoomed in on him a little.

"BUT I'M A CEO!" he cried out loud, with tears in his eyes. He gets on the floor, "I'M A CEO!" He pounds the floor with his fists, "CEO! CEO!" Hits the floor again "C-E-O!" He breaks down and pretends to cry. Everyone just stared at him, blinking in amazement. Then laughs erupted as Jouncing went to comfort the poor, poor Seto Kaiba who seemed to be bawling his eyes out.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"OH MY! IT WORKED!" Malik shouted. As Jou lead Seto off the stage and back onto the step, Yami replaced him. Malik automatically Buzzed Yami. The audience gasped.

"What? Come on! You know that last one was horrible!" Malik protested. Yami just looked hurt and pouted., "Fine fine…." Yami smiled. He pretend to hot wire a motorcycle

"Wrrrrrrr. WRRRRrrrrrr.. WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" he looks over to his left "uh-oh. cops. but. IT'S ALIVEEEE! MOUAHAHAHAAAA!"

"So that's where my bike went..." Malik remarked, "tsk..."

TOMMY BOYZ!

everyone just looked over to the desk.

"what happened to the 'buzzlightyear' Finnish?" The players said in unison. Malik shrugged. The players all went back to their seats.

"Alright, who got what now?" Jounouchi asked. Malik propped his head on his hand.

"Alright… Yami: 55.32 points for you."

"WHAT?" Yami yelled

"Seto: 2000" Malik ignored Yami

"oh joy." Seto remarked, 'ever so joyfully'…. Riiiight...

"Bakura: 930.2" Malik mumbled

"WHY SO LOW?"

"I don't know. DUN CARE EATHER!" Make stuck his tongue out at Malik, "And Jou, you got 5000pts."

"WOHOOO!" Jounouchi cheered

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter! **Suggest what we should do next and give me ideas!** Look on the default chapter and make a suggestion in a review! Also you can start reviewing some random phrases and scenes for some other chapters! If you don't, i'm gonna run outta ideas... revew random places, things to do, and other things i will need for next chapters! P

Niricko: Until next chapter or fic, C YA! -Niricko.

P.S. Dun own Buzlightyear.


End file.
